Samara's Story
by FireandIce92
Summary: On December 24, 2007, Harry and Hermione Potteralong with a few otherslost thier lives when Death Eaters planned an attack. Since late 1998, Death Eaters began to regather after they lost their leader, ever since they've ruled. Enter Samara Potter.
1. Prolague

(Hey, this is my first fan fic and I hope you ♥ it. It's a bit book 6 disregarded, just letting you know, and I'm sorry this chapter might be a but boring but let me just give you the goings on and the next ones will be much better.)

The year was 2007, the place was Diagon Ally near its first and only orphanage. There was a tall man with flaming red hair walking toward the orphanage, with him, a girl of almost seven years of age. She looked nothing like the man, her hair was as dark as the night, quite bushy, and unlike the man she had not a freckle on her face, but perhaps one thing that stood out about her was her eyes, they were as green as an emerald, and every bit as bright. This girl was Samara Potter, Harry Potter's only child, and the man with her, Ron Weasley .

"Are we there?" Samara asked hopefully. They had spent the night walking as soon as they were out of pureblood territory.

"Almost," sighed Ron, never in one hundred years did he think he was going to do anything like this, taking he best friends' daughter to an orphanage. He would never adopt her, that was one thing he knew years ago. She was the daughter was a mud-blood and a half-blood, and as a pure-blood he should have nothing to do with her.

It was a much different time then that of about ten years ago. Around that time every blood was equal, no matter what kind it was. The world was too happy rejoicing the defeat of Voldemort to be worrying about blood types. This all slowly changed, however.

In late 1998, the Death Eaters had begun to gather again, this time attracting a certain two Weasley's to quickly join them. Ginny Weasley had been dating Draco Malfoy for over a year and a half, no doubt it was him who influenced her about his side, he lead it to become what it was today. Ronald, went for another reason, wealth, he was told joining the Death Eaters would make him a rich man, and was given a large sum of gold for joining.

As the next years passed by Malfoy made many changes. He believed that muggle borns should not be allowed to use magic, or even to live among the magic. Every muggleborn was given a choice, leave the wizarding world and have their memory of it erased or be killed. 

Half bloods were a bit different, but they still weren't worthy enough to live with their pureblood superiors. A boundary was set, were Diagon ally meets knockturn ally, Half bloods on the left, purebloods on the right. A date was set which all the half bloods had to be on their side of the line. If they were caught living on the pureblood half after, they were shown no mercy.

Now, I suppose your wondering Samara's story, well let's take a look. Christmas Eve, 2007. The Potter Family lived on the pureblood half, but since they lived so close to the boundary, they didn't think anything of it. They were throwing a party, for the season and for their daughter. Unfortunately there were some uninvited guests. The Death Eaters had broken in and couldn't be stopped. That night Harry and Hermione Potter had been killed. Rumor has it that friends of the Potter's let them in.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Ron and Samara had arrived. A blonde haired witch had opened the door," Do you have any idea what time it is Weasley?" she said.

"Yeah, I do Parkinson, but it seems eh, you have another one." 

Slowly, Pansy opened the door," Come into the living room, it seems we have some things to discuss," they began to walk down the hall, only candle light guiding them.

They had reached the living room, it was a large room filled with a large sofa and several comfy armchairs. There was a small fire in the fireplace and a round coffee table near the sofa. This entire place looked more like an elegant manor then an house full of children. Samara sank into an armchair facing the fireplace and didn't make a sound, she curled up and stared into the fire, wondering what would happen to her.

"I knew it was the dark mark I saw," whispered Pansy walking toward the sofa. She sat down, Ron followed," but I didn't know some of our side had died as well."

"They didn't," sighed Ron,"she's half blood," he nodded in Samara's direction.

Pansy walked to where Samara was sitting, she didn't seem to be aware of anything," Potter?" she asked in disbelief.

Ron nodded," she saw, everything, all of it."

Pansy looked angry," May I ask why you just didn't get rid of her! This is a Potter, Weasley, she doesn't deserve to live after what her father did to the Dark Lord," she began to raise her wand.

"Pansy, no!" Ron ran to her and pushed her arm sending a jet of green light to the wall, Samara looked up alarmed but he gave her a reasurring smile to calm her down and she returned to attention to the flames," No, she is to live."

"Why?"

"Because, a long time ago, before I became a Death Eater, I promised her parents that if anything ever happened to them, I would make sure nothing happened to her up until she's of age. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Pansy."

"Fine, she can stay, we just need to do one thing," again she raised her wand," Obliveate!" 

"What was that for?" Ron asked bewildered.

"She already knows to much, her father remembered some of his parent's death, look what happened there!"

"I see," began Ron," well, I'm off, but need to ask you somthing. Promise you won't tell Draco?"

"What part?"

"All of it, espically the fact that Samara is still alive, you know as well as I that she was supposed to die that night," he opened the door and disapeared into the night.

Pansy walked to the couch," Get up, Potter, it's past time for you to go to bed."

Samara simply nodded and followed her new gaurdian. They came to the large staircase, the whole room was very elegant, to say the least. The stairs and floor were a dark polished wood, with a large chandelier overhead, gleaming in the candle light.  
The second floor was much like the first, but this time a carpet runner from one end to the other. The whole floor was one long hallway with twelve doors, six on each side, inbetween the doors there was a sconce with a burning candle. The walls and door were painted the same, white. It looked beautiful," Will I be living here?!" Samara asked in disbelief, she saw there was also a royal red sofa near the stairs with a small fireplace.

"Not this floor," Pansy passed the whole floor to the other end of the hall where there was another staircase, not as grand as the other one but not bad. As soon as they reached the top there was slight different from the floor below. The floor sytle was the same, just without the runner, there were ten doors, five on each side, and the sconces were defintly less elegant. In fact they were very simple. There were no sofas or arm chairs or any chairs at all.

"Am I living here?" Samara asked again, she was getting tired again.

"No, just one more floor."

Samara saw the next staircase, they had crossed this whole hall and were about to go up to the final floor. The stairs were very simple, in fact they looked like the skeleton of a staircase rather then the whole thing. One they got to the top Samara was shocked! They hallway was made of unpainted wood, for the floor and walls, there was three doors, and you can forget about sconces, there were simple candlesticks in poor holders. Pansy unlocked the second door on the right, Samara's new room.

It was so, so plain, there were four beds in the room, the only one unocupied was the one in the far left corner, near the window. The floor was dusty, and the walls looked rotten. At the foot of each bed there was a trunk or suitcase or even a large sack for the few possesions these girls had. A gaslamp on an old table was the only souce of light, other then Pansy's wand tip. Samara walked to her bed then realised she didn't have a nightgown or anything," Miss," she spoke so softly," I - I don't have anything, to sleep in or wear at all."

Pansy walked to a wardrobe in the corner Samara just noticed, and pulled out an ivory colored nightgown," It's oldfashioned, but it's all your getting, ask the girls about the rest tomarrow," she then simply walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Samara changed into her nightgown and placed her final party dress in the wardrobe. She turned to the cracked mirrior on the wall and stared, her curles were still there, hardly. The ribbon was stil in her hair, it seemed like hours ago her mother was putting it in. Tears began forming in her eyes when she looked at her neck, the locket. The silver locket she had since she was born with her parents' pictures, they were gone, and she would never get them back. She was the final Potter. 

(a/n: soooooooooooooooo? dish, what did you think?)


	2. 8 years later

"Samara, get up! The train leave in about two hours!," yelled James, repedily trying to push her off her bed. James was Remus Lupin and Tonks's son. He had gray-blue eyes, light brown hair and hung out with Samara since they were born.

Samara woke up annoyed and tired," Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said while rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed and looked around, everyone else was up and out of the room, the beds unmade and an item or two on the floor. It was September first! She could finally leave for the year! She turned to the bed in the oppisite corner _Emily _she thought. She slowly stepped over where she saw a forgotten book laying near the foot of the bed, its cover torn and pages fadded," Have you seen a blonde haired girl downstairs? She's tall, light brown hair."

James shrugged," I can't remember, does it matter? Just leave it under the bed or pillow, she'll get it."

"No she won't," Samara shook her head," She's sixteen, seventeen in November."

James gave her a confused look.

Samara sighed," Okay, we're half-bloods, Pansy dosn't want anything to do with us. The only reason the other children and me on this floor are here and not on the streets is because of our parents money. She gets a part of our fourtune every year she keeps us, but it expires when we turn seventeen and of age, so she dumps all of our stuff on the porch as a seventeenth birthday present to us and won't let us go back. Thats why Emily's space is so empty, she took everything, except this book. It's her parents, I can't let her forget it."

"You were always the caring one. Just take it with you, you'll see her at school, now come on, remember, the train?"James walked out of the room," Meet me downstairs in ten minutes, okay?"

Samara stood there for a few seconds. She took another look at the book and placed it in her trunk. She walked over to the wardrobe stared at the old mirrior, it was an old ritual she had, the first and last day of school she would look into that mirrior to see any change. There was so much that had changed since she first stared into the refelctive glass, she had aged eight years, _eight years_, in this dungion. She still had a young face, same emerald green eyes, and same jet black bushy hair. Drop down to her neak and around it -as it was for every day of the past eight years- her locket, gold and heart-shaped. Inside, her parent's picture, the only one she had. She opened her wardrobe, that changed too. The fashion of Britian, and the rest of the world, had changed to it's time of glory, Britian in this case, returned to the time when "the sun never sets on the British Empire" or to 1890's. Of coarse the privledged children (purebloods, wealthy half-bloods) would wear these, on the lower classes it was slightly different then the origional, not as plain. These clothes showed class. Samara had some from both, plainer dresses for summer work, when Pansy would send them off somewhere, when doing leasurely things, Pansy expected all the children, even the half-bloods to show they had _some _class. Today was one of those days so she put on a slip, corseted herself, and put on one of her prettier dresses, a pale blue. She tied a blue ribbion in her hair, put on her boots and with a flick of her wand, levitating the trunk down the stairs.

They arrived at King's Cross twenty minutes later, and after zooming through the barrier they were on platform nine and three quarters. Their luggage was loaded onto the train and were about to climb aboard when a red haired girl came running towards them," James! Samara!" 

They turned around," Annie! Hey, how was your summer?" asked Samara.

"Oh my God, I thought it would never end! As much as I love Ireland, it's insane. The Death Eaters are _still_ moving people left and right!"

"We'll discuss it on the train were blocking the door," said James as the three of them got inside and headed for a compartment. A whistle blew and the train began to move. They waved at James' and Annie's parents until they turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"So, you guys are still dividing?" asked Samara.

"Yeah, I heard the U.S.'s deadline is the new year."

"They've gotten the U.S. too?!"

"Yes, you thought they would have stopped after mid-Europe. I'm telling you what will happen in ten, twenty years? There going get rid of us next," Annie walked towards the door and pulled it yanked it open," What, Cora."

Cora was Annie's sister but looked very different. She had brown curls to rival Annie's red ones. They both had the same chocolate eyes. It was Cora's first time going to Hogwarts, Samara thought she was very lucky to have an older sister to follow around.

"Mummy says you have to hang out with me," whined Cora.

"Well Mum isn't here right now is she?" Annie showed Cora the door and closed it behind her. 

"You really ought to be nicer to her," Samara noted, she opened the compartment door and peaked outside, but Cora had already vanished, looking up and down the corridor she returned to her seat, staring outside as the country flew by.

Annie looked around," Have you seen Lavinia, I swear can that girl wear any larger hats?"

Ahh Lavinia Malfoy, The Malfoy's only daughter. She made everyone call her "princess", and she was the most evil spoiled child this side of Europe. She had a twin brother named Thomas or 'Tom' for short, but no one ever saw him, he kept to himself, so it was his sister who got all the attention. She made sure she was treated like royalty, most people called her family the 'royal family' anyway.

flashback

_September 1st, 2011. _ _Samara and James were at King's Cross, it was their first year at Hogwarts, they had gotten there early so they have time to kill, they talking about stories they heard about the recent happenings at Hogwarts, when the Malfoys walked onto Platform 9 3/4. Ginny walked throught holding Lainia's hand, Tom followed closly behind on Ginny's other side. Behind the three of them there was a teenage girl bringing the trunks. _

_Lavinia looked up at the train and turned to her mother," Mum, are these compartments going to be seated according to blood? I shouldn't like to be seated next to a discusting half-blood, Robin Goyle told me that they're highly uncivilized."_

"Lavinia!," Ginny snapped," Princesses never speak like that," she lowered her voice," at least not in public, honestly, you have to keep up your reputation."

She shook her hair, her blonde curls were tied with a large mint green bow, the exact shade of her dress," Briget!"she called to the teen carring the trunks," The train will leave soon, your being too slow with these trunks! Do you want _to be let go? Do you want to live on the streets with your fellow filthy half-bllod orphans?"_

"Yes miss," she fumbled with the trunk handle," I'm terribly sorry miss." The poor girl, Samara was watching from her spot, and Ginny, to watch her daughter treating her like that and not even turning her head. Briget looked as if she should still be attending Hogwarts, she probley was, as Lavinia's servant. She had her chocolate brown hair in messy bun, strands of hair falling out, she looked as if she hadden't had a good night's sleep in a very long time, and probley wouldn't until she no longer had to work for Lavinia. 

_"Are those the Malfoys?" Samara asked James, Tom had boarded the train and was waiting on his sister._

"Unfortunetly," James replied," I hear Tom is much nicer then Lavinia, though I doubt any of them will talk to us, they're pure-blood royalty, were half-blood, if you weren't rich you would probley be in the same position as the girl loading the trunks, or worse with your name."

_Samara shrugged, she had seen the children who parent's didn't leave enough to live at the orphanage, there were to options, work for the purebloods, or live whereever you managed to find shealter. The pure-blood children would laugh at the raggidy half-blood children. _

end flashback

"I heard she making her father pass an order banning half-bloods from the Slythern house," Annie piped up.

"Who did you hear that from?" James had a huge 'wtf?!' face.

"Lottie told me," Annie answered. Lottie Longbottom was the child of Neville anf Luna. She and her mother studied conspiracies, polite people would call them curious, everyone else would call them stupid.

"What percent of things Lottie told us actually were real?" Samara stated.

"I just heard is all," they became quiet, for the next seveal hours they spoke of their summers, and soon they arrived at Hogwarts. James,Samara and Annie climbed the stone steps and entered the Great Hall, the teachers were already at their seats and they took their seats on their part of the table, the back end.

"So," began James,"you think Cora will be in Gryffindor too?"

"Eh."

The Sorting ended with Cora being placed into Gryffindor and after the feast Professor McGonagall stood up for her usual start of term speech," First years note, the forest is strictly forbidden, that goes for the older students too. Also, half-bloods are not allowed into the pure-blood dorms, no excusses. Anyone wishing to tryout for qudditch-"

Samara stopped listening, the speech was always the same crap: no forest, something about half-bloods, and qudditch. Not important, not to her anyway. As soon as the speech was over she went with the rest of the house up to the dorms, soon she reached the small circular room with three beds. Her's, Annie's, and another one of her friends, who just entered the room.

"Hey, Samara, Annie," she said.

"Hi Lottie," They responded. Lottie was small for her age, had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes," How was your summer? Mum and I made a huge breakthrough, it turns out the Ministry is secretly plotting world domination by secretly recruiting the half-bloods and bringing back the muggleborns, who aren't really gone just hidden from the rest of the world!" 

Annie rolled her eyes," Everyone knows where the muggleborns are, it's called the muggle world, remember they had to leave or they were killed, so the last one's are stuck there." 

Lottie made her 'that's what they want you to think' face,"Only some were killed, the rest were taken to a small island in the Atlantic, duh."

It annoyed the hell out of Samara when Lottie made her muggle born theories. They weren't true, none of Lottie's theories were. She never believed them in case they weren't true, she didn't want to get her hopes up only to find out it wasn't true.

The door to their dorm opened and in came Cora being pushed in by a second year," Are you her sister?" the second year demanded.

"Yes?" Annie looked confused.

"You should tell her to stay out of the pure-blood dorms, and if she dosn't want to sleep on the floor in the comman room she won't go into them again," she shoved Cora giving her a dirty look,"do you hear that little half-blood, stay on _your _side!" She stomped out the door, knocking everything of Lottie's side table on the way out."

Cora ran to Annie,"Annie, I didn't mean to, I-I couldn't find my dorm, so I walked into the first one I saw, I didn't know it was pure-blood, honestly I didn't," she began to cry," Now they'll never let me forget it!"

Annie hugged her sister," It's alright," she looked to Samara and Lottie for support.

"Cora," Samara began," Pure-bloods are like this, it's just somthing you have to get used to," she frowned," One day we'll change it back to how it was."

sigh I finally finished this chappie! yay! I know not much, but hang in there!♥ 


End file.
